


Fanmix for "The Square Root of Sixteen" by Jadedoll

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: "Let's let love give what it gives."





	Fanmix for "The Square Root of Sixteen" by Jadedoll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Square Root Of Sixteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773119) by [jadedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/pseuds/jadedoll). 



> This is a fanmix for jadedoll's wonderful story "The Square Root of Sixteen," for the Defenders Big Bang 2017. This was such a great story to read and come up with a mix for, and I'd really encourage folks to go check it out.

**1\. Clann Zú — You’re Listening to a Dead Man Speak**

I’m lacerated to the bone  
I never learn from my mistakes  
I should have kept my distance,  
Should have left well enough alone.

**2\. The Gloaming — Allistrum’s March**

[Instrumental]

**3\. The National — Exile Vilify**

You’ve got sucker’s luck  
Have you given up?

**4\. The Decemberists — Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right**

And I sat for a time by the valets in line  
And I read what you wrote on the card  
Above a cowboy you drew a big talk balloon  
Saying, "Try not to take it so hard"

**5\. June Tabor & Oysterband — The Dark End of the Street (James Carr cover)**

At the dark end of the street  
That's where we always meet  
Hiding in shadows where we don't belong  
Living in darkness to hide our wrong

**6\. The Low Anthem — (Don’t) Tremble**

If your tree should cite no fruit  
Do not turn and do not spill  
You are beautiful

**7\. Aminal — A Will to Fight**

All along your face I found my faith  
All your stories and all my tricks  
You won’t let me hold you, that’s all right  
Beneath your smile a will to fight

**8\. Carbon Leaf — Lonesome Pine**

Lonesome pine, rain or shine   
Stands alone  
Roots unknown  
And I'm as brave as you  
And I'm as afraid as you 

**9\. Dave Carter & Tracy Grammer — Tanglewood Tree**

I'm walking down a bone-dry river but the cool mirage runs true  
I'm banking on the fables of the far, far better things we do  
I'm living for the day of reckoning, counting down the hours  
I yearn away, I burn away, I turn away the fairest flower of love

**10\. Noise Addict — Faster Side of Normal**

Break the curse, it can’t be worse  
Than losing and still coming first  
Search the world for a way to say ‘Let’s break the curse.’

**11\. Golden Suits — Like a Bird**

And on, and on, and on you say, "I  
Can't stand it, I  
Don't deserve it, I  
Won't have it  
Just leave me to myself and I'll be fine."

**12\. Josh Ritter — Lantern**

It's a hungry world out there  
Even the wind will take a bite  
I can feel the world circling  
Sniffing round me in the night  
And the lost sheep grow teeth  
Forsake the lambs and lie with the lions

**13\. Crowded House — Italian Plastic**

I bring you rocks and flowers  
You say they look pathetic  
You pick me up at night  
I don't feel pathetic

**14\. Jenny Lewis With the Watson Twins — Handle with Care (Traveling Wilburys cover)**

Been beat up and battered 'round,  
Been sent up and I've been shot down.  
You're the best thing that I've ever found,  
Handle me with care 

**15\. The Cloud Room — Blackout!**

You never, ever find us  
We go out in the cold, cold fire  
You never, ever, cold, cold liar  
Now we shine

**16\. Lindsey Stirling — Roundtable Rival**

[Instrumental] 

**17\. The Gaslight Anthem — Stay Vicious**

As you step out into the city  
No one to find you or recognize  
As your black heels kick out the beat  
Of my heart in perfect time  
Singing la la la la la lala la  
Look at you saving my life

**18\. The Mountain Goats — 1 John 4:16**

And someone leads the beast in on its chain  
But I know you're thinking of me 'cause it's just about to rain  
So I won't be afraid of anything ever again

**19\. The Servant — Not Scared, Terrified**

When you pulled out your heart  
I scrambled up, I scrambled up  
When you asked me my past  
I made it up, I made it up  
But now suddenly I feel I'm gonna be okay

**20\. Bruce Springsteen — Worlds Apart**

Sometimes the truth just ain't enough  
Or it's too much in times like this  
Let's throw the truth away, we'll find it in this kiss  
In your skin upon my skin, in the beating of our hearts  
May the living let us in, before the dead tear us apart

**21\. Frightened Rabbit — An Otherwise Disappointing Life**

In an otherwise disappointing life you made right  
On an otherwise disappointing night, there is a fire  
In the hollow chapel suffering in silence you’re the choir  
That sings this otherwise disappointing life back to life

**22\. Sleeping At Last — Seeing**

[Instrumental] 

The mix can be streamed at 8tracks [here](https://8tracks.com/corpruga/the-square-root-of-sixteen-a-fanmix) or downloaded [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t77e1o001r17654/Defenders%20BB%20Fanmix.zip). 


End file.
